Food preparation may involve many kinds of applications of tools and ingredients. There are currently tools on the market that can handle food so as to move it from one dish to another dish, or a pan to a pot, or a pan to a dish. There are currently tools that facilitate the application of one set of ingredients to another set of ingredients, including tools that bask, and tools that transport sauces. There are also tools that take measurements of food parameters, such as temperature and volume. However, there is generally a lack of tools that combine these applications into a single usable device.